


Южный Крест

by Melany_Holl



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Прикосновение неловкое – холодные пальцы Славы дрожат, а потом вдруг замирают, и он смотрит на чужую ладонь на своей руке, приоткрывая красные, как ягоды морошки, губы – и, верно, такие же сладкие. Мирон бы попробовал их на вкус, вот только он же не дурак. Хотя нет, дурак – нормальные люди сейчас не сидели бы в коммуналке малознакомого парня, сжимая его ладонь и размышляя, целовать того или нет.





	Южный Крест

В заплёванном подъезде пахнет сыростью и мусоропроводом, и Мирон откровенно не знает, что тут делает. Он смотрит на носки своих новых кроссовок и пинает металлическую крышку от пива – та прыгает вниз по лестнице, громко звеня на всю парадную: звук рикошетит и летит вверх, под самую крышу – пугаются голуби на чердаке и, хлопая крыльями, улетают прочь. На самом деле Мирон и сам сейчас не так уж и далёк от бегства. 

Коричневая дверь – старая, рассохшаяся, повидавшая на своём веку куда больше, чем он сам – стыдливо пытается скрыть в темноте этажа щербины облупившейся краски. И Мирон смотрит на неё ровно до тех пор, пока все эти точки не складываются в созвездие Южного Креста, а наречённый Акрукс не начинает сиять мистическим белым светом. Мирон бы списал всё на действие кислоты, но это было бы лишь частью правды. Честность – лучшая политика, а значит, не нужно скрывать, что он просто волнуется.

Южный Крест на двери виднеется особенно отчётливо, когда он тянется к старому звонку – тот дребезжит ужасно громко, и, не спугни голубей Мирон до этого, они взвились бы как пить дать. Хотя мысли о пернатых засранцах его волнуют в последнюю очередь. 

– Кто? – слышится приглушённый голос за дверью, но Мирон узнает его в любой ситуации.

– Окси, – говорит он и трёт глаза, понимая, что последний шанс сбежать упущен. Оно и к лучшему.

Замок щёлкает, и он оглядывается вниз на лестницу за секунду до того, как в полумраке появляется заспанный Славка с тёмными кругами под глазами – забавно, что даже сейчас они заметны. И, видит Бог, многие бы в данный момент отдали последнее, чтобы увидеть на лице локального божества Гнойного презабавное удивление, смешанное со смущением – на самом деле термоядерная смесь. Разумеется, персонально для Мирона: он готов в этом признаться хотя бы самому себе – прогресс, чего уж скрывать. 

– Ты чего… тут? – спрашивает, губы облизывает, а Окси и сам на этот вопрос не может ответ найти. На самом деле, чего он тут забыл?

– Реванш, – говорит, – ты ж меня убил. Считай это попыткой воскреснуть.

Слава стоит в смешных плюшевых тапочках, тянет за рукав старого свитера, а сам смотрит на него с непередаваемым выражением – хочется верить, что что-то под кожей скрыто, и те взгляды на версусе Мирону не почудились. Хотя нельзя быть уверенным – он-то сам под спидами дёргался, а бар плыл перед глазами, но вот лицо Славы было отчётливым. И взгляд из-под пушистых ресниц – девчачьих, мать их, ресниц – и улыбка эта застенчивая. Нет, не могло ему почудиться. 

– Я думал, ты уже стадионами поехал, – произносит Слава в конце концов, но Мирону на это нечего ответить. – Афишу вчера видел.

Шумят в подъезде трубы, за спиной Славки кто-то ходит, гремя кастрюлями, моргает лампочка в коридоре коммуналки, а где-то внизу хлопает дверь. Кажется, что звуки обрастают реальностью или это реальность тянет звуки за собой, но ещё никогда Мирон не чувствовал себя настолько живым. И никуда не нужно идти, ничего не нужно говорить, просто стоять, зная, что на двери человека, который снится ему, облупившаяся краска складывается в созвездие Южного Креста. 

– Проходи, – выдыхает, наконец, Слава. – Обувь в комнате снимешь. Только не шуми.

Окси кивает, дёргает за молнию на куртке и идёт следом: перед его глазами маячит сгорбленная спина, и он замечает дырку на его кофте. Хочется дёрнуть за торчащие из неё нитки, потянуть, распуская свитер на клубки, оголить острое плечо… Интересно, кожа у него прозрачная, как и на шее? А вдруг на спине родинки – Мирон найдёт в них своё собственное созвездие. 

– Сюда, – он не замечает, как они минуют коридор с выставленными коробками и сумками, проходят к ещё одной двери, и Славка её распахивает, пропуская Мирона перед собой. 

В небольшой комнатушке разложенный диван, стол с двумя стульями, ноутбук освещает наравне с лампой, разбросаны вещи, а одеяло смято: Слава спал или просто валялся, и Окси легко представить, как тот удобно устраивается на подушке, положив ладонь под щёку. Лучше бы, конечно, это была его, Миронова, ладонь под щекой Славы. Так оно правильнее. 

– Чаю? – неуверенно спрашивает тот, но Окси только качает головой.

– Нет, давай сразу к делу, – и он без спроса усаживается на стул, отодвигает кружки с остатками кофе и чая в них, исписанные листы бумаги и ручки с обгрызенными кончиками. 

Интересная привычка.

– Оральная фиксация? – спрашивает, взглядом указывая на ручки.

– Я бы послал тебя, но это будет куда более жалко, чем если я соглашусь, – Слава усаживается напротив, закрывает ноутбук, и теперь в жёлтом свете лампы он кажется уже не таким бледным. Правда, тени под глазами выдают Славку с головой. Убаюкать его, что ли?

– Кто ж не любит в рот всякую дрянь тянуть? – говорит Мирон, и ему самому кажется, что слишком уж агрессивно.

– Угу, – кивает Слава. – Вот ты, например, на версусе тоже в рот взял. 

И опять, сука, улыбается нежно и мягко, как будто в любви признался, а не унизил. Откуда только это берётся? 

– Раунд? – спрашивает он, скрепляя руки в замок. – Или хочешь ещё гвоздь забить в крышку?

– Тебя это так трогает? – чуть приподнимает брови Слава. – Я и не знал.

Мирон бы ответил, _что_ именно его трогает – он бы даже показал – но за него это уже сделали и фанаты, и Дудь; подсчитали, суки педантичные – и видео выложили. Цифра до сих пор у него перед глазами стоит: пятьдесят восемь прикосновений. Правда, утешает, что количество ударов по лицу всё ещё стремится к нулю. 

Они молчат слишком долго: сидят друг напротив друга, слушают шумы коммуналки и переругивание соседей, смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Мирону очень хочется прикоснуться ещё раз – рука Славы лежит всего-то в паре десятков сантиметров от его рук. К слову, ладони у него красивые – длинные пальцы со скусанными под корень ногтями, шершавая кожа и выступающие вены. Вообще-то, Мирону кажется, что кровь у Гнойного на самом деле голубая – сквозь кожу видны эти ленты. 

– Ты зачем пришёл? – тихо спрашивает Слава и снова улыбается. – Соскучился? Или по хлебалу давно не получал?

Наверное, всё это кажется ему ужасно забавным, потому что улыбка становится ещё шире, а вот на щеках проступает краска. Славка цветёт как ёбаная фиалка по весне. 

– Твою дозу мефедрона принес, – отвечает Мирон и таки касается ладонью его руки. 

Прикосновение неловкое – холодные пальцы Славы дрожат, а потом вдруг замирают, и он смотрит на чужую ладонь на своей руке, приоткрывая красные, как ягоды морошки, губы – и, верно, такие же сладкие. Мирон бы попробовал их на вкус, вот только он же не дурак. Хотя нет, дурак – нормальные люди сейчас бы не сидели в коммуналке малознакомого парня, сжимая его ладонь и размышляя, целовать того или нет. 

– Трясутся коленки? – интересуется он спокойно.

– Да.

В голосе Славы смущение сменяется уверенностью, а, может быть, обречённостью: Мирон хотел бы верить в то, что все происходящее – слепой рок, и сопротивляться не нужно. Он и не хочет.

Но секунды тянутся, как часы на полотнах Дали, и держать его ладонь уже неудобно, поэтому он откидывается на спинку кресла, прячет руки в карманах и натыкается на пакетик – его притянутая за уши причина быть тут. 

– Хочешь МДМА-шку? – говорит и отворачивается в сторону окна; на тёмном стекле их отражения: два уставших парня с серьёзными лицами. О чём они мечтают? Быть может, и им хотелось бы держаться за руки?

– Ты пришёл ко мне, чтобы закинуться? – недоверчиво уточняет Слава. 

– Я пришел, чтобы поговорить, – отвечает Окси. – И да, закинуться. Но мы можем превратить это всё в игру, если хочешь.

Слава опускает голову, щурится и кивает – Мирону кажется, что смущённо, но он не позволяет себе в это верить. 

– Считай это моей попыткой вернуть своё доброе имя, – ухмыляется он, высыпая на поцарапанную столешницу таблетки.

– Ты же не думаешь на самом деле, что что-то потерял после версуса? – Слава не смотрит на разноцветные колёса под ладонью Мирона, а только в его глаза. И это потрясающе – то, как он выискивает ответы на свои вопросы, не дожидаясь слов: копается в голове Окси, нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по столу и наклоняется вперёд.

– Может быть? – предполагает Мирон, прикрывая глаза.

– Тогда ты идиот, – обзывательство звучит по-детски наивно и совсем необидно – скорее даже трогательно. Собственно, как и все заявления Славки.

– Согласен, – говорит Окси и даже не кривит душой. Он идиот. Причём полный. – Так сыграем?

У Славы искусанные губы, волосы отросли и торчат во все стороны, покрасневшие щёки – домашний Гнойный во всей красе. И даже играть уже не хочется, а хочется притянуть его к себе ближе и всё же попробовать на вкус. 

– Что за игра? – медленно наклоняясь вперёд, спрашивает Слава.

– Или отвечаем на вопросы, или закидываемся МДМА-шкой – всё просто, – объясняет Мирон. – Только честно, договорились?

Соседи за стеной притихли, и слышно только бубнение телевизора – странно, что Окси всё это подмечает, потому что от напряжения у него сводит скулы. А он к такому не привык. 

– Я же все сожру, – смеётся Слава, и обстановка разряжается.

– Не надо, – улыбается Мирон. – Я многое должен узнать.

Раскачиваясь на стуле, Слава снова кусает свои губы, подтягивает ногу на стул и кладёт голову на колено – щекой. А потом у Мирона сердце пропускает удар: Славка трётся этой своей щекой и задумчиво прищуривается, явно прикидывая, стоит ли соглашаться. Всё это неправильно: слишком по-домашнему, что ли, но он сам напросился – припёрся в начале первого, ввалился в дом, а теперь ждёт чего-то. Что он вообще тут забыл? 

– А проигравший? – спрашивает вдруг Слава.

– Что – проигравший? – уточняет Окси.

– Что получает победитель, а чем рискует проигравший?

Коленка у Славки острая – хорошо (или плохо?), что он в шортах, так что Мирон легко всё может рассмотреть: бледную кожу, несколько родинок под коленкой и шрам на косточке – блестящий полумесяц.  

– Победитель – моральное удовлетворение, проигравший соснет, – улыбается Окси. И ему кажется, что Славка сейчас пошлёт его лесом, но тот косится на окно, за которым дождь расписывает на стекле узоры, а потом улыбается.

– Согласен.

Не то, чтобы Мирон удивлён, но всё же… всё же он был готов получить по ебалу. 

– До трёх? – предлагает он.

– Не откинешься? – уточняет Слава.

– А ты беспокоишься?

– Да, – и сердце снова пропускает удар. Шалит, зараза, и Мирон врёт себе, что из-за злоупотребления, а не потому что у него сейчас встал на короткое согласие, произнесённое этими губами. 

На столе колёса – весёлые, разноцветные – и Окси пододвигает кончиками пальцев три поближе к Славке: две жёлтые и одну зелёную. На его стороне тоже три, но все синие. Сюда бы ещё красную, и он точно бы не знал, какую выбирать. 

– Начнёшь? – спрашивает Слава и выпрямляется. 

Мирон кивает. 

– Начну с лёгкого, – говорит. – Откуда шрам?

И кивает на коленку с полумесяцем, а потом и сам тянется пальцем через стол, чтобы повести по нему пальцем. Слава внезапно ничуть не удивлён: смотрит на него, благосклонно позволяя прикасаться, смотрит на его пальцы, провожая лёгкие прикосновения, смотрит в его глаза, мягко улыбаясь. И Мирон не может точно сказать, что мягче – кожа или всё же эта улыбка. Поэтому он медленно поднимает руку выше, касается щеки с проступившими пятнами смущения, а потом очерчивает линию губ. 

Тишина в комнате запредельная: Мирон боится дышать, удивляясь себе больше, чем, кажется, Слава – тот просто не двигается, не мигает, утопая в глазах Окси, терпеливо ждёт, пока тот вдоволь насладится его губами, и даже не улыбается. 

– Так откуда? – хриплым голосом повторяет Мирон и убирает руку.

Слава шумно выдыхает, отворачивается, ладонью прикрывая рот, дышит тяжело, так, словно пробежал пару километров, а потом качает головой. 

– В детстве с качелей упал.

– Больно было? – голос Мирона звучит спокойно, и он не может понять, почему вообще до сих пор не сбежал.

– Ерунда, – Слава облизывает губы, а потом вытирает их тыльной стороной руки. И это же что-то значит?

– Твоя очередь.

Сейчас бы в холодный душ, а не сидеть в душной комнате: Мирону кажется, что он горит, что выдержки не хватит, чтобы держать свои руки при себе. И вдруг осознаёт, что и не хочет – пусть это будет вечер для них. Он всё равно уже нахуевертил тут так, что и исправить не получится. 

– У тебя же тоже встал?

Ну вот, пожалуйста. 

– Да, – говорит и щурится, прокручивая только что услышанное “тоже”.

– Вот ведь… – шепчет Слава. – В первый раз, блять, не знаю, что сказать.

Мирон молчит, даёт время себе и ему – торопиться всё равно некуда, а ночь умеет скрывать секреты. 

– Тебе ведь хочется, чтобы я прикасался к тебе? – спрашивает он негромко, и Слава медленно тянет в рот зелёную. Окси успел заметить, что на ней были отпечатаны уши Микки-Мауса. Интересно, если он попросит, даст ли Слава слизнуть остатки с его языка?..

– Ты запал на меня? – голос у Славки дрожит, а на лбу проступают капельки пота: Мирон придвигается ближе, чтобы поймать момент, когда дрогнут зрачки, когда Славу начнёт крыть.

– Да, – отвечает и уже даже не смущён: как будто по нему не заметен ответ. И Слава смеётся, прикрывая ладонью глаза, откидывает голову назад, и теперь Мирон видит, что шея у него очень тонкая – кажется, что он сможет обхватить ее своими пальцами.

– Если хочешь, можем притормозить, – предлагает Окси, подвигая руку ближе к краю стола: ему теперь кажется, что все права на Славу у него в кармане, что теперь-то он точно может делать абсолютно всё, что только хочет. У него карт-бланш: он касался его губ, видел его шрам, разглядел созвездие на его двери. Это судьба, не иначе.

– Нет… Точно нет, – качает головой Слава.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? – спрашивает Окси, и вторая таблетка исчезает в ладони Славки. Тот перекатывает её пару секунд в пальцах, внимательно смотрит на Мирона, а потом бросает её в рот. И встаёт на ноги, идёт, чуть покачнувшись, в другую часть комнаты к маленькому холодильнику, скидывая с ног тапки, достаёт бутылку минералки и жадно пьёт, обливая свитер, чертыхаясь и смеясь.

– Ёбаный Мирон, – говорит он, тыльной стороной руки вытирая со лба пот. – А ты? Ты хочешь меня поцеловать?

И снова садится напротив, отставляя в сторону бутылку.  

– Да, – Мирону признаваться ему становится с каждой минутой всё легче. Может быть, потому что на сей раз счёт в его пользу два – ноль. И это подстёгивает и раззадоривает, убеждает в собственной власти над парнем в растянутом свитере.

– Ёбаный Мирон, – повторяет, хихикая, Слава. Улыбка у него уже не смущённая, а искренняя, но всё такая же по-доброму нежная. 

И Окси вдруг тянется к нему, медленно проводит по руке от самых пальцев до плеч, нащупывая косточки и ключицы, взглядом цепляясь за каждую мелочь, а потом огибает шею – короткие волоски сзади щекочут его пальцы, когда он подвигает к себе Славу и прижимается к его лбу своим. У того зрачки захватили всю радужку, дышит он часто, сердце стучит со скоростью света, и Мирон спихивает последнюю таблетку на пол. 

– Этот баттл ты всё равно всрал, – говорит. – Давай ты просто сдашься?

– Сдаться тебе? – уточняет Слава и облизывает губы, а Мирону хочется спросить: “Ну, что ж ты делаешь со мной?”

– Мне, – кивает он, почти утонув в нём.

– Если бы я знал, насколько тебе важно быть первым, я бы и тогда всрал, – произносит Слава и прикрывает глаза.

И это точно знак.

Мирон подаётся ещё ближе, ловит его дыхание на своей коже, наслаждаясь этими мгновениями абсолютного, запредельного счастья, сначала касается языком, а потом прижимается губами. Это ведь невероятно: то, что Слава не отстранился, не отпихнул его. То, что сейчас он с готовностью отвечает на этот поцелуй – кислотный, но такой вкусный, колёса горчат на кончике языка, и Мирону непередаваемо хорошо.  

– Иди ко мне, – шепчет Слава, жадно обхватывая его запястье, тянет на себя, встаёт, на мгновение оторвавшись от губ и торопится к постели, путаясь в тапках.

У Мирона от всего происходящего рвёт крышу: он сам не понимает, что происходит, но с готовностью ныряет в эмоции с головой. И теперь он точно может сказать, что под его подошвой целый город, хотя к чертям всё – под ним сейчас Славка. Нет, подумать только – человек, способный заткнуть любого. Хотя сейчас Мирон и сам знает, как заткнуть Славу.

Губы у него куда слаще ягод. И целовать его хочется всю ночь, не пропуская миллиметра кожи, хочется дышать им, пьянея от запахов и прикосновений. Мирону хочется быть ближе, глубоко внутри его головы, чтобы знать, что тот чувствует.  

– Это полный пиздец, – шепчет Слава.

– Заткнись, ради бога, просто помолчи, – отвечает ему Окси и тянет за свитер, раздражённо отрывается от губ, заставляя его снять. Славка на самом деле белый как полотно: Мирон проводит по коже пальцами, царапает выступающие косточки, а потом стягивает шорты ниже. Ему сложно сказать, как долго он ждал этого, и почему-то сейчас в голове вертится “всю жизнь”, но это слишком маленький срок для описания всего, что творится у него внутри. 

Он обхватывает его ладонью, и Славка шумно выдыхает, закатывая глаза и откидываясь на подушки. Картина маслом: ничего красивее Мирон не видел. Он двигает рукой, подмечая все изменения на лице Славы, сцеловывает его улыбку, любуется тем, как тот хмурится, торопливо пытаясь расстегнуть его джинсы и ремень. И сознание плывёт, когда ему это удаётся: ладонь Славы горячая и твёрдая, и поцелуи его обжигают, что хочется прямо сейчас откинуться от удовольствия. 

Прижимаясь ближе, Мирон потирается о Славку, и тот обхватывает их собственной ладонью вместе, одновременно кусая его губы и тихо всхлипывая. Он ускоряется, ласкает их, языком вылизывая губы Мирона, и того ведёт – перед глазами белым-бело, и в животе скручивает тугой спиралью, не отпускает, пока Слава тихо не шепчет: 

– Вместе…

И вот в это же мгновение комната взрывается: с соседями, с голубями на крыше, с шумящими трубами и коричневой дверью с созвездием Южного Креста. Всё это распадается на атомы, благополучно оставляя их вдвоём на смятой постели. Вместе. Наедине.

 

...По стеклу по-прежнему барабанит дождь, соседи давно уснули, ночь на исходе: пора бы заказать такси и ехать домой, но Мирон лежит, рассматривая подсвеченное ночником лицо Славы. 

– Теперь-то ты будешь пить после меня? – спрашивает Слава, вставая с дивана и поднимая с пола упавшую бутылку минералки.

– Тебя это тогда задело? – спрашивает Мирон, улыбаясь.

– Конечно, – шорты у Славки съехали, а свитер так и остался лежать где-то в простынях: Мирон видит, что спина его чистая, и только под левой лопаткой небольшая родинка. Красивая до ужаса – хочется поцеловать.

– Если тебя это успокоит, теперь я с удовольствием буду после тебя пить, – смеётся Мирон. – И есть. 

Слава оборачивается, встряхивает головой, откидывая чёлку со лба. 

– Голодный? 

– Смертельно.

– Останешься? – голос у Славы твёрдый, но Мирон легко угадывает волнение. И это приятно.

– На завтрак?

– Навсегда.

Они молчат, а Слава ждёт ответ. И кто Мирон такой, чтобы скрывать правду?

– Разумеется.

Теперь всё становится на свои места: напряжение отпускает, Слава расслабленно смеётся и поправляет шорты, Мирон, не долго думая, стягивает одежду и устраивается в его кровати. Так правильно, так нужно. 

Над городом занимается заря.


End file.
